


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by owltype



Series: That Christmas Feeling [4]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu's Toscana has a Jaejoong and Yoochun problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.
> 
> I have ONE MORE Christmas fic to post and then this arc is done. ♥

Yoochun climbs down from the ladder he’d been using to string lights around the perimeter of the guest lobby in the Toscana.  
  
He says, “This isn't fair,” and kicks the ladder for dramatic effect.  
  
Jaejoong turns to glare at him, but the effect is deadened by the silver and gold tinsel hanging off the ends of his hair. “Don’t you start. This is all  _your fault_.”  
  
Yoochun scowls. “It is  _not,_ ” he says loudly.  
  
“Dude, you literally decapitated the Baby Jesus from Junsu’s custom-made nativity set!”  
  
“How was I supposed to know the damn thing was so fragile?”  
  
“It’s made of glass! And you  _broke Baby Jesus!_ You better pray to every deity available he doesn’t find out  _how_ it was broken.”  
  
Yoochun shrugs uncomfortably. “Who orders a custom-made nativity set made out of glass, anyway?”  
  
Junsu storms into the lobby at that moment. “Who said you could stop working?”  
  
“I’m tired,” Yoochun whines.  
  
“I don’t care,” Junsu says. “You owe me free decorating services to cover the costs of ordering a new Baby Jesus.”  
  
“It’s midnight, Junsu; I want to go to sleep! And I already told you I would pay to replace the damn thing.”  
  
Junsu’s chest swells like a balloon.  
  
Jaejoong steps toward him and wraps him in a placating hug. “How about some food, yeah? I’ll make your favorite!”  
  
“It’s midnight,” Junsu mumbles.  
  
Jaejoong steps back and looks at him appraisingly. “I don’t think a few extra calories will destroy your figure.” He leads Junsu down the hall toward the kitchen, shooting Yoochun a look over his shoulder that says  _Do Not Speak._  
  
\-----  
  
The next morning, a guest approaches Junsu with a complaint.  
  
“Is this hotel haunted?” she asks.  
  
“Haunted?” Junsu echoes, genuinely puzzled. The Toscana had only been open a short while. How could it be haunted?  
  
“It’s just that I heard a lot of banging around last night; it kept me awake, and a woman needs her beauty sleep, you know. I wanted to investigate it for myself, but I was too afraid to get out of bed.”  
  
Junsu apologizes profusely, makes some comment about how a woman of her caliber couldn’t possibly need “beauty sleep,” and offers her a free day in the spa.  
  
He manages to maintain his smile just until she rounds the corner then scowls.  
  
 _Banging around, huh?_  
  
\-----  
  
“My Junsu senses are tingling,” Yoochun says just before Junsu barges through their door.  
  
“Banging. Around,” Junsu seethes.  
  
“I’m sorry, will you run that by us again?”  
  
Junsu points a finger in Yoochun’s face. “There had better not be anything  _untoward_ going on here,” he says, rounding on Jaejoong to include him in his wrath.  
  
Jaejoong’s smile is duplicitous at best. “We’re completely innocent,” he says.  
  
 _Oh my god they’re going to run me out of business,_ Junsu thinks.  
  
\-----  
  
“Sir, I’m terribly sorry to be a bother, but--”  
  
Junsu isn’t normally a rude person, but it’s 3am and he’s wearing only boxers, so he interrupts his guest, a male this time, in mid-sentence, “Let me guess: banging around?”  
  
“It isn’t mice, is it?” The man asks, looking completely horrified.  
  
Junsu assures the man there are no mice and sends him to bed with an offer of one free night’s stay.  
  
\-----  
  
“I’m on to you two,” he says over breakfast the next morning.  
  
Jaejoong and Yoochun look at each other over their cups of coffee, a million and one thoughts passing between them. They think they’re being sneaky, but Junsu is privy to their tricks. After all, he’s only known them for 11 years.  
  
That eye twitch of Yoochun’s usually means,  _Oh no, he’s figured it out._  
  
That narrowing of Jaejoong’s eyes means,  _Shut up, shuT UP, SHUT UP._  
  
When Yoochun raises his eyebrow like that, it means,  _Make me._  
  
And that smile on Jaejoong’s face--  
  
It’s time for Junsu to back out of this conversation.  
  
“You’d better watch out, guys. Santa Claus is coming to town and you’re on the naughty list.”  
  
\-----  
  
Junho stops and cocks his head to the side.  
  
“Do you hear what I hear?”  
  
God, Junsu hopes not. “It’s just mice,” he says desperately.  
  
“I’ve never heard mice make such a loud banging noise before.”  
  
“…Ghosts?” Junsu tries hopefully.  
  
Junho leans against one of the walls and presses his ear to the plaster. “It’s coming from in here,” he says.  
  
“Just ghosts,” Junsu says airily. “Let’s not disturb them.”  
  
Too late. Junho palms the doorknob and pushes the door open. “Hello,” he calls, “who’s in here?”  
  
“Please, God, no,” Junsu prays.  
  
Junho flips on the light and stops dead in his tracks. “Oh. My. God,” he says.  
  
There’s a moment of silence and then: “Well, you could at least advert your eyes instead of just  _staring_.”  
  
Done with life, Junsu sinks to the floor.  
  
\-----  
  
“You’ve been having  _relations_ ,” Junsu seethes.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Jaejoong says. “We are in a  _relationship_.” The sassy “duh” is silent.  
  
“In  _my_ hotel!” Junsu continues.  
  
“Hey,” Yoochun butts in, “you said we could be in here.”  
  
“I gave you a  _suite_. Your own personal, very nice suite. With a pool!” Junsu looks like he’s about to cry.  
  
“And it’s a very  _nice_ pool,” Jaejoong agrees. “But Yoochun and I--”  
  
Junsu turns to Junho in desperation. “Hyung, tell them.”  
  
Junho tries to put on his stern face but is having a hard time with it because all he wants to do is laugh. “Keep it in your room, guys,” he says, managing to keep it together.  
  
Jaejoong pouts. “As  _your_ hyung, I object to this treatment. We are not children to be scolded by you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Yoochun says. “At least we had the presence of mind to keep it behind doors this time.”  
  
Jaejoong suddenly looks like his world has ended.  
  
“What do you mean “this time”?” Junsu asks quietly.  
  
Jaejoong and Yoochun can’t look him in the eye.  
  
A light bulb goes off in Junsu’s head.  
  
“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DECAPITATED BABY JESUS BY HAVING  _SEX?!”_  
  
This time, Junho does lose it and the force of his laughter causes him to fall off his chair.  
  
“You  _heathens_ ,” Junsu shouts and chases Jaejoong and Yoochun out the door.


End file.
